Drabbles Ipod Challenge  HermioneHarry
by addiesclone
Summary: Drabbles Ipod challenge, ive done HermioneHarry. Please, be kind. Its my first fiction, and im juggling this with schoolwork. R and R  :  dont own anything... 4 minutes story wasnt by me, just saying..


**HarryHermione **

iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No ing afterwards!

**Evanescence – All of Me**

It hurts, being without you. It's like something has been taken from me – and I need it.

I was with you last night. But now, you're gone. We never were, we never will be – in the mortal world, anyway. Death, the worst fate. I miss you. You can still have me though. I will join you. Soon.

It doesn't matter anymore. All the other people...they don't matter. I need to be with you. Every second I continue to live, and you do not, it is pain.

I was always there for you. You never really saw me though, did you? I was Hermione. I was your best friend. That's all.

You were always with me, but I was always alone. But soon, you will have no choice. I will join you.

Death. The eternal ending, the end of my pain.

The knife taps my wrist.

**I Wanna – The All- American Rejects**

I've never felt like this about anyone. Now, as you walk in, I am awakened. You are amazing. You've always been there – always. But that's all – no further than best friends.

I want to touch you. I want to feel the warmth of your smile running through my veins. I want to know how you feel. I need to. I have to hold you, somehow.

You aren't interested, are you? You don't need someone like me. Go find a sensible boy. One who isn't on a black list for the most evil wizard of all time.

And so life goes on. I have to tune out to you. But deep down, I love you.

**My life would suck without you- Kelly clarkson  
**

'I'm nothing without you, you know' I whisper, leaning closer. I'm sitting on your lap, prefects bathroom. I'm happy just here, but I know you want more.

'I need you, Hermione'

I kiss you. It's bliss. And suddenly, I want you too. It's been there all along, I guess.

I pull myself closer to you. I need to feel you. I need to know what it's like to be with you. All those other boys, they just don't compare. I really should…but I just can't let you go.

We belong together. Everybody sees it. Harry and Hermione. It's a common thing, the teasing. But now, maybe it can be true. I feel your tense shoulders and relax.

I am happy.

**You're not sorry – Taylor Swift**

I sprint. I run for it. I need to get away.

You told me I was yours. You said you were mine. You lied. And you aren't sorry.

I saw you. In the garden. I know what happened. Yeh, that's right, I'm observant. Oh, you weren't going to tell me right? Of course not! You knew what you were doing. And you aren't sorry.

I Could have loved you all my life – but now, I can't love you at all. And that hurts. Don't call me. Don't try to make it up to me. Nothing will. You aren't sorry.

You keep asking me to listen, but I don't want to. There is no excuse. None. And it's unforgivable. I'm sorry. You've lost me.

Bye, Harry. For good this time. I don't need you in my life, there's nothing left for me to stay for. And you aren't sorry.  
You never will be.

**Teardrops on my guitar – Taylor swift**

You are beautiful. Everything I've ever dreamed of. But who are you?

I cant remember.

I wish I could.

MY memory is lost. Are you mine? I hope so. I cant get you out of my mind. Your names Hermione, I think. I heard that red haired boy say that. I Does he have you? I hope not. I want you.

…..

I hope he knows he's lucky. I saw you kiss him. And now, I wish I remembered. There must be a reason for us – or the lack of us. I drive home alone now. Ill put your picture out of my mind. Cos you aren't mine. And I don't have you.

Just know, I wish I did. Have I said that?

**Tik Tok _ ke$ha **

I yawn and roll over. It's you. Seriously, omg moment!

I don't remember last night? Gawd, hope we went all the way. Or maybe I don't, cos I can't remember. Well, .

Memories flash past my eyes. I see dancing. A lot of alcohol. Then, nothing. Now here I am in bed, with the most handsome guy in the world, aka my best friend. Oh crap.

I push you. Yu don't move. Obviously you were pretty out of it too. Wow…I hope I didn't go drugs. It'll affect my studies a hell of a lot more than drinking does.

I get up and hop in the shower. My shower, I'm pretty sure. I don't really know. The memories flash past. I see you , and I smile. Well, at least I remember something.

I should wake you up. But…nah.

**4 minutes - Justin Timberlake**

I have to go…now. Like, really now. I'm going to miss Snape's lessons. But…you're in the shower and I can hear you. Yes, I can hear everything. And….oh my god. I need you.

I drop my bag. Straight to the bathroom. You look up at me and withdraw your hand, blushing.

'That's my job, beautiful'

Now you're smiling and beckoning me to join you. I do. God, this is going to take some explaining to Snape. But worry about that later…

…now, it's only you.

Our relationship has progressed so much…but this is new. A shower, now? That's hot ;)

It doesn't take long to finish off in the shower – I mean…you were already half there! Theres no point in heading to Snape now…I shove you to the bedroom.

Lets do this properly.

**Put your hands up – Kylie Minogue**

We are at a party, just friends. Yup. Friends. Zoning out to the high volume music. _Put your hands up, it you feelin love, tonight!_ The music is pumping, I can feel my bones vibrating under my skin. All I see is you. You, living it up. You, dancing. Just you.

A down beat, an up mind. This is great. And yet, it could be better. Come over here, dance with _me. _Just one night. C'mon, let's do this. Dance, zone out, live!

**Voodoo – Adam Lambert **

Your eyes. That's all it takes, and you have me. They just glow. I picture them, looking into mine, into my soul. The thought of it drives me wild, and yet, it's only your eyes.

You don't even have to try, and you have me. I'm caught, in your spell. Ha-ha, that's a bit of a pun. So your spells on me, wizard boy!

By this stage, I can't even think. But you are an exception. Your face, eyes, arms, hands…just you.

**Love The Way You Lie – Rhianna ft. Eminem **

I step back. You hit me again.

But I don't care.

At least youre getting your anger out. Better me than someone important.

My shoulder throbs. You're crying. I move to comfort you. You shift away.

Don't you love me?

You must hate me. I shouldn't feel this pain. You have every right to do what you do.

But I could never leave. It's never crossed my mind, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much, I can barely breathe.

But do you love me the same way?

It doesn't matter. You will stay. So I will stay. Forever.

I don't move. If I do, its weakness. And I'm strong. I'm not going to comfort you, you need your time.

I don't care that you hit me, that I am in pain. Because it means I am with you.

You're still crying. What should I do?

You look at me. There's that fire in your eyes. I know what comes next. I get up, and dhead for the bedroom. I don't get there. You slam me against the wall, tears streaming down your face. You attack me with your mouth. Your beautiful mouth.

But I will always love you, always. No matter what you do to me.


End file.
